humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 7 (10/04/09) - "Sins of the Father"
Log of game on Sunday October 4th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Extended Leave 19:32 but I made it 6July 29. The past month has not been a good one. People's homes have been destroyed. Supplementary gardens that should have produced vegetables for eating during these months haven't produced because of the blizzard. People are starting to get unrestful. Mostly, people give charity to others in need....but, well, this is definitely the worst year you guys have seen in your lives. Tensions start rising. Wealthier families sta 6need....but, well, this is definitely the worst year you guys have seen in your lives. Tensions start rising. Wealthier families start getting jealous eyes turned towards them. The bakery closes until after the harvest in response to a tense situation last week. A few fights have broken out. The general store has been stolen from, too. Nyssa....strangely, has not been busy. In fact, for little to no reason at all, she hasn't 19:33 6store has been stolen from, too. Nyssa....strangely, has not been busy. In fact, for little to no reason at all, she hasn't been scheduled for duty for the entire next month when the schedule gets remade. 19:34 * Amy_Morrison is still working, as people still get sick during famines...as it turns out, they tend to get *more* sick during that time. 19:36 * Thomas_Blackstone oddly, hasnt been up to his prankish self lately. He mostly just does his work at the ranch and tries to avoid arguments where he can... The tension has him on edge. * Nyssa_Pritchart is currently checking the duty roster, frowning quite heavily as she does so...if there was any time the town needed her, it would be now....talk about a cruumy week for her birthday. * Fen_McRoth is worried, a lot, his old man is rather busy, and so his grandfather, he tries to do his best to help the people in need, he seems to have lost his cheerfully self this week 19:37 "What is going ON at HQ?" Nyssa paced back and forth a little. "...maybe I should visit them." "Something wrong Nyssa?" Amy says, having just finished another round of healing. She was drained, to be honest. 19:38 "Yeah! Whoever is in charge of the duty roster left me out this month!" Nyssa fumed. "I can't just be sidelined, it's important I do something now@" 19:39 "huh, Amy, Nyss, need any help?" Fen says, with a tired expression, just finished repairing a roof 19:40 "What?" Amy says as she scans the roster. "That's just weird...you'd think they'd need everyone with what's been going on..." * Sammy_Carrion is glad that government gives a steady paycheck * Thomas_Blackstone shows up whereever they are, sporting an obvious black eye. "Sup Nyssa, Fen." "I'm not here for the next month...hey, Fen, have you been holding up okay with the food shortages?" Nyssa asks. "Hey Man, what happened in that eye?" -He pats his friend's back- 19:41 6The roster -does- have everyone. There's a few auxiliaries who sometimes part-time given fulltime hours on there, and hours are extended. 6Everyone except Nyssa. "Oh Nyss, yeah, it sucks, my old man gets fucking cranky without food- 19:42 "You really need to see what the problem is, Nyssa. I have a bad feeling about it..." Amy says, a bit scared for her friend. "Right...Tommy, what happened?" Nyssa is rubbing the temples of her forehead, looking on the verge of a migrane. "This is just too much...I've NEVER seen everyone so restless since..." 6Since ever. "I uh... dont want to talk about it..." He glowered. "So, whats up with the watch?" 19:43 "I'm excluded." Nyssa said, reaching for a small cloth. "Where's Sammy? We may as well get the gang together if we're to head down to HQ." 19:44 "Have you gotten into any arguments with superiors, Nyssa?" amy asks thoughtfully, she might have an idea. "Yknow, maybe your dad dosnt want you working for them anymore?" "Hey nyssa, at least you got to rest, i still got to fix some roofs, and Gramps is steaming like heck" 19:46 "Nonsense! Father would never stop me." Nyssa manages to wet the cloth, handing it to Tommy. "No arguments with anyone, as far as I could remember...oh, and sorry about the crummy party for my 15th, guys." 19:47 * Thomas_Blackstone holds the cloth to his eye, giving her a cockeyed grin. "I dont think he's trying to stop you, I think he's trying to get you to quit through sheer attrition. "oh, it's your birthday?" Amy mused 19:48 "Yeah...don't blame you if you don't remember it, it was a lot more subdued this year, what with all the problems and shortages." "oh heck I'm so sorry Nyss, i don't have a gift or anything..." 19:49 "me either but...I could make you a nightclub or something!" Amy says 19:50 * Sammy_Carrion walks by, a bit tired looking. My lips curl into a snarl for a second after seeing Tom, and promtly make like I don't see him. "Like I would forget..." "Hey Nyssa, Fen, Amy." "...Tom" * Thomas_Blackstone suddenly shakes a little bit, turning away from sammy, grunting a reply. 19:51 "Hey Sammy...Nyssa's got a problem." Amy says to her newfound friend * Nyssa_Pritchart waves the both of them off. "Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about if you guys are getting enough food...and Tommy, it would take about 3000 years of siege warfare to stop-oh, Sammy!" Nyssa perks up a little. What's going on Nyssa? "" "Oh Hi Sammy, what's with the long sad face?" 19:52 "Trouble." Amy said flatly, letting nyssa explain for herself. "They took me off duty for the next month!" Nyssa exclaimed. "I'm going down to HQ right now, because I want answers...oh, and thanks for the birthday gift." 19:54 "Why do i get the feeling that this is going to turn into one of those days where I get stabbed, burned, or mauled by something?" "Hey Nyss, i promise i'll get you something later, ok?" "You want some company? I'm free the rest of the day." "no problem. Have you talked to your dad about this Nyssa?" "Not yet...I actually haven't seen him much, he's busy. In any case...thanks guys. Shall we head over?" 19:56 "Umm...where is the headquarters?" "It's not too far from here." 19:57 "Guard HQ? Well, i'm going down that way anyway, guess I can go" 19:58 "Alright...shall we get going?" Nyssa tucks her sheet of paper into her bag. * Thomas_Blackstone makes a point of keeping nyssa between him and sammy, a sullen look on his face. 19:59 * Fen_McRoth just follows, he is way too tired to ask, but feels tired "yeah, sure...lemme just clear it with my folks!" Amy rushes to her house before coming back with her staff, glowing as brightly as her eyes. 20:01 * Nyssa_Pritchart begins walking with the crew. "...and Sammy rigged together this cool little thing." Nyssa pulls back a sleeve, revealing something like a bracer with a miniature bow on top. "It's a wristbow that fires arrows that can hover in the air and provide light for several minutes." * Fen_McRoth is walking almost like a zombie, Fen haven't slept for a few days Amy looks in awe. "That's...wow Sammy, how'd you learn to do that?" 20:02 "Damn..." He oggles it for a little bit... "Wait, ooooh... Can I try it out?" "Heh, I tinker..." "that's so freaking cool Sammy! can you make me a spiked fist or something like that?" 20:03 "don't be greedy, fen! It's a birthday present..." "Oh sorry, sorry" -Fen laughs a bit at himself- 20:04 "Well, thanks to your little experiments with the rocket, I've got something I can use to signal crews or illuminate an area at night...and Thomas..." Nyssa gives a quite stern look. "AFTER we've finished buisness." "I don't know if I really could. I was just practicing making a crossbow." 20:05 "Anyway...shall we be going?" Amy says, a bit impatient. "We're almost there, don't worry." Nyssa HAD been walking and talking with them the whole way. >_> "well, we are walking since a few minutes, how much time left for getting there?·" 20:06 "I guess not that much longer..." Amy muses, not realizing they've gone so far already. 20:08 "Does anyone have an idea of what we'd be doing once we get to the HQ though?" "Say, before we go and do something crazy, do you know what these are?" I take out a red flower pedal "I can't find it in any of my references." 20:09 * Amy_Morrison takes the flower petal and studies it, trying to figure out if she remembers it. "I'm going to ask the the Captain why I'm not on the list, of course...and...hm..." Nyssa decides to look at one of those leaves. 6That flower petal definitely does look familiar, as one of the distinctive, long and pointed flower petals from the Red Starburst that Gerald and Adam paid you guys for months ago. 20:10 "Well, I wouldn't eat it...it's one of the crazy flowers from back when Adam and Gerald were first here, remember?" "Oh dammit, burn that thing. Its evil." "Yeah...Red Starburst. Remember?" Nyssa said, giving the leaf back. "Why do you have its leaves, Sammy?" "Hey!! isn't that the flower fancypants wanted and crazyevilguy eated?" 20:11 "yes, Fen. It was." Amy says. Dryly. Seriously, did he get dropped on his head as a little kid? 20:13 * Nyssa_Pritchart begins knocking on the HQ door. "Hello? Hellooooo?" 20:14 "They were inside of those fireworks that those two loons brought to town. you think martha would tell me what it is?" * Amy_Morrison grabs her staff, in case things turn south. Given what's happened so far it very easily might. "...you think that might have been connected to what we saw that night?" Nyssa asks in a conspiratorial tone. 20:15 "Hmm...I guess they packed the petals in the rockets, maybe to make the colors?" "Wait... huh? Theyre magical?" "Oh...the big skull was really creepy.. " 6The door opens up easily enough. It's been busy, people have been going in and out. But someone will open the door. It's one of the newer guys, the one who caught Nyssa and Tom in the storeroom several months ago. Eyebrows are raised. "Um...Something wrong?", why so many people? 20:16 "They're addictive and hallu...hallu...ginic?" Amy can't spit out the word "hallucinogenic so she takes a stab, before looking inside. "... Hallucinoginic?" "Yes! thank you, that's the word I wanted." 20:17 "They make you see things that aren't there." "You. Where's the Captain?" Nyssa asks. "I want to talk, and I want to know what the HELL is going on with this duty roster." To emphaise the point, she takes out her paper, shoving it into his face. "Oh, wait, I have corresponance too" I take out a sealed envelope. 20:18 * Thomas_Blackstone puts a hand on Nyssa's shoulder. "Calm down now, Im sure it's just a mistake... or your Dad messing with you." 6"Uh...check his office. Things today have been a bit...quieter today.", he'll step back to allow everyone to go in. The captain's office door is open. You guys can see that the man is busy with paperwork. "And also they make you became some sort of monster or stuff" -Fen says barely audible, yawning- 20:19 "I'm not sure about that..." Amy hisses as they walk in. 20:20 * Nyssa_Pritchart stomps into the office, letting the rest of her crew stay in the main hall as she walks into the Captain's place. "What IS the meaning of this, Captain? I demand to be placed on active duty! You know what's going on out there, we can't possibly have one person not here!" 20:21 * Amy_Morrison stands behind Nyssa, more than willoing to let her do the talking. * Fen_McRoth is just standing there, it seems he isn't able to stop yawning 20:23 While waiting in the hall, he quietly says to sammy. "Hey, I *am* sorry, yknow... how was I supposed to know I was going to be walking in on you.... erm... with..." he seems to be at a lose for words... 6The captain is a large, serious man. But a fair one. And when Nyssa stomps into his office, he greets her with a stern, disapproving look. Quill pen is set aside. "You're off-duty until I say otherwise. No, your father didn't do this, and no, you've done nothing wrong. It's for your own good.", he fixes Nyssa with a green-eyed stare that suggests she should let it drop. 20:24 acts as though Tom isn't there, waiting for Nyssa to finish up. * Amy_Morrison hears the conversation and wants to speak up, but doesn't...not yet at least. 20:25 "Well, I am sorry for that. And that little incident with the *Remembers where he is* ahh... stuff." 20:26 * Nyssa_Pritchart doesn't, though. "So if I haven't done anything wrong, and my father has nothing to do with it, then what? This isn't a time to be vague, Captain, I know you need everybody available!" Nyssa's returning that stare. "I can't let this go, and you know that." 20:28 6Fine. She's not gonna let it drop? The scarred man inhales, and then exhales. "Your father isn't from here. You have money. You're outsiders, and people won't take kindly to being told to be civil and -starve- by an outsider. Go home and spend some time with your friends." 20:29 "I'd shut up, unless you want a dislocated shoulder with that arm" I mutter darkly, just loud enough for Tom to hear * Fen_McRoth can't avoid to think "He has a point" "..." Nyssa remains quiet for one moment, and without another word, she turns her back, and begins stomping out of his office. * Thomas_Blackstone steps into the room before sammy says this not really hearing this... "Hey Nyssa, maybe we should go..." he says with a mildly worried voice. 20:30 "Wait, what's wrong?" Amy says, going after her. "huh" 6"And you, Blackstone. Stay the hell out of trouble."6, he admonishes, before standing, going to the office door, and shutting it as they leave. 20:31 "Yes Monsieur!" He runs off after Nyssa, grabbing her hand... "Hey, Im sure he's just got your best interest in heart..." 20:32 * Sammy_Carrion grumbles as Roache closes the door. I walk up and knock on it. "Captian, Correspondance from the Capital" "I'm not so sure..." Amy says, pondering as Sammy attends to her duties. "There's got to be something else going on." "Don't worry Sir, Thomas is a good guy" -he smiles, dizzy- * Nyssa_Pritchart pulls her hand away from Thomas's as she continues to stomp out of HQ, heading in no particular direction, stommping only when she's far from HQ to lean against a wall. 20:33 stopping* 6"Leave it at the front desk!"6, announced. He's not falling for that trap. He's got better things to do than be lectured by smart-mouthed kids. "hey!" Amy goes and catches up with Nyssa. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 20:34 "Sir, it's marked your eyes only." * Thomas_Blackstone hurries to keep pace with Nyssa and Amy. 6"Nobody will open it. Leave it." 20:35 * Nyssa_Pritchart leans against the wall, breathing heavily for several minutes before clenching her fists and beating them against the wall. "...What RIGHT does he have? I just want to HELP! I'm not here to flaunt my wealth, I want to help! Just...just...help..." 20:36 * Sammy_Carrion Leaves it. "I need a signature for this" "Nyss chill out! you aren't going to fix anything going aggresive!" 20:37 * Nyssa_Pritchart sinks against the wall, burying her face in her knees. She isn't cryong - just yet - but she looks miserable all the same." crying* "Hey..."Amy sits down next to her. "Just relax. Trsut me, I have an idea." * Fen_McRoth looks worried, he has always seen Nyss as a Strong Female, he crouchs near her "Hey Nyss, relax, it's not a big deal..." 20:38 6"I'll do it."6, it seems the guy who let you in is stuck on desk duty. Mostly because he's a good-for-nothing lout. * Thomas_Blackstone sinks down next to her, trying to calm her down. * Thomas_Blackstone gets annoyed that Amy beat him to it. 20:39 "..an idea." Nyssa looks up from her knees. "...I've never thought of my self as an outsider. I was born here...raised here...it's no fair at all..." 20:40 "I know...and that's just my point. You've been here all your life. And honestly, what's keeping you from doing your job anyway? 20:41 "Maybe there is something going on... Look, theres no point in getting bent up over this..." 20:42 "he's right, you know..." "If I'm not working with them, then I'm just another kid with some knives, Amy...it means a lot to me when I'm working with them..." 20:43 * Sammy_Carrion takes the signature after looking at identification. "Don't worry about it. Your duty is for the people, and sometimes duty means not doing anything" "Nyss, you don't need them to help, you can help Martha and Amy, or help me with the Roofs and stuff, not necessary guard job" CHAPTER 2: Fowl Business 6A short distance away, you can hear some hurried footsteps, loud breath, and the frantic clucking of a chicken. It's...a pretty strange combination of noises. 'Eh? 20:44 "..." Nyssa stands up. "Let's just go check it out." * Thomas_Blackstone thinks that he might be connected to this some contrived way... he goes to check it out. 20:46 6You pretty much see what appears to be a masked young man, with a chicken tucked under his arm, BOLTING for the woods. "HEY!" Amy says and instantly takes off after the person, who most likely stole the aforementioned. 20:47 * Nyssa_Pritchart draws one of her knives. "Worst freaking week ever. C'mon you guys, lets go." 20:48 6Shit! He's been spotted! He continues his breakneck run...and he is pretty fast, straight into the woods!!! 20:49 * Amy_Morrison follows suit, thinking about trying to use some magic to impede the bandit's progress. * Thomas_Blackstone bolts after him... he was getting kinda bored, anyway. "I'm guessing you'll want me to follow along on this..." I crack a smile "bout time I had some fun this month" 20:50 "Hey, Nyssa, you wanted to stick the boot to some outlaws right? Heres your chance!" 20:51 6And....Wilhelm runs straight into a tree shortly after getting a few steps into the treeline. Because it's a bad policy to look at your pursuers to see if they're still following, run at full tilt into a forest, and contain a struggling hen all at the same time. "Pfft, this isn't some glory hogging to prove to the Captain I can do my job, it's just another day in the life. And that's it." "...ouch." 20:52 * Amy_Morrison catches up in short order and grabs the bird from the theif's grasp, provided it's still alive from the massive amount of G-forces it experienced. 6The bird is fine. But it's a wily, bitey bird! 6Prepare to be pecked and scratched painfully! 20:53 "Ack!" Amy yelps as she drops the bird and sees whether or not it drew blood. 6No blood. But it certainly is ill-tempered. The thing is flapping away...is anyone gonna retrieve it? 20:54 * Thomas_Blackstone stops, stares, then falls to the ground laughing at the man... * Nyssa_Pritchart sheathes her weapon before going for that chicken. "I got it!" "Get back here!" Amy goes after the thing again with Nyssa. 20:55 * Thomas_Blackstone gets back up after a moment or two, shaking away a tear from his swollen eye, walking up to the prone man. "That was glorious. Oh man." 20:56 6Tom may be laughing...but Wilhelm sees a drawn knife, and pulls his own. He's pretty sure that if he gets caught doing anything more, he's going to be thrown in jail. Or beaten. And, well...neither is a good option. He starts to come to his feet, knife held out menacingly. * Thomas_Blackstone stops, draws his own knife. "Hey now, no need to get feisty, just drop it." 20:57 "Tommy, be careful!" Nyssa yells, still trying to get that feisty chicken. Amy is running in circles trying to get the bird before seeing the ensuing fight. It might be a good idea to try to tip the scales, covertly as possibly. 20:58 * Sammy_Carrion is getting a little nervous and reaches around her hatchet 6Wilhelm stares at Tom as he gets to his feet. "Tell anyone about this, and you'll regret it."6, knife is sheathed. He's backing off now, into the woods. Slowly. 20:59 * Thomas_Blackstone narrows his eyes, then takes a step forward. "If you stop now, theyll let you off easy, yknow..." 21:00 Wilhelm likely feels a sickening pain in the back of his head as Amy cracks his with the ball end of her staff. "Stay down!" 6The chicken is very plump. It's clumsy, but spirited in its struggles! But you can catch it easily enough, if you don't mind getting pecked. 21:01 "Ok, stay down or i'll have to knock you down pal..." 6And...well, before he can surrender, Amy's knocked Wilhelm out. He slumps down. "Serves him right..." She says, disgustedly. 21:02 "You wanna hear how I-*BONK* Oh, nice shot Amy." "Nyssa, do you have any restraints?" Oh... i guess we get "out toughed" heh 21:03 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs a little as she pick up the chicken as it pecks her. "Nope, guess we'll just have to take it back like this...still, I can't blame him,the village food output HAS been pretty bad." "Yeah, but it doesn't give him the right to steal from people! we're all hurting..." 21:04 6By this point, a fwe people are lingering outside the treeline, watching. "...Let's hurry. "Yeah... Ive been giving most of my dinner to the twins..." 21:05 * Amy_Morrison looks around, wondering what's the problem with the onlookers. "Yeah, let's get this creep away. I want to ask Martha about these flower pedals. Chester won't tell me anything..." "I'll do it, I still don't think she likes you that much..." 21:06 "C'mon..." Nyssa sighs once again. "I want to go back home, you guys can come with." 6Amy looks at the crowd, and one of them says something that may signify the problem. "That bastard stole my chicken...give it here.", an older man. That's when a younger, broader man speaks. "The hell you mean that's your chicken?! I saw that kid take it before my eyes!" 21:07 "Hey! calm down everyone!" She takes a few steps closer and hopes to avoid any conflict. "...Great. Just great." Nyssa looks down at the small bird, still petting it. "I wish you could tell us who you belonged to." 21:08 6Amy's a bit too late. Because another person's joined in the argument...and then a woman has, too. And before you know it, someone's thrown a punch, and two more people are rushing for you guys...and...things don't look good as a riot begins before your very eyes over the ownership of a chicken. Which really isn't worth all that much. 21:09 "Hey! Everyone settle...oh for pete's sake..." Amy rolls her eyes and prepares to store some magic, she'll have to heal some people when the scrum clears. ". . . .This is unbelievable" "Listen, if you have a conflict, bring it up with the local courts!" 21:10 At least one person, though you're not sure who, shouts out "Fuck the local courts!" "It's not worth fighting over like this!" * Thomas_Blackstone leans over to Nyssa, watching the crowd intently "Arnt you glad you got off work this month?" *he says sarcasticly* 21:11 "Oh my god..." Nyssa sighs, clenching her fists...she then hands the bird over to Thomas before drawing one of her knives and firing a signal flare into the air. "ATTENTION! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" * Sammy_Carrion is getting a little panicky at the escalation. I drag the thief to a tree and prop him up, pulling out smelling salts and a knife and attempt to revive him with the former. 21:12 "He- Whoa!" struggles, wrestling with the suddenly-in-his-possession flapping bird, falling on his ass in a small cloud of feathers. 6Nyssa fires the flare, which makes a popping noise, though its light is washed out by the sunlight. Which scares some people, and makes the crowd stop, but there's two people, who seem to be working in tandem, who are standing right in front of her, looking like they may not be afraid to hurt her for that chicken. Wilhelm? Smelling salts wake him up. 21:13 6The young man vomits. The crowd waits....and stares expectantly. A few people scramble off. * Amy_Morrison goes around and starts checking on those who are still around and fixing up those who got hurt. 21:14 * Sammy_Carrion holds him up against the tree. "Who'd you steal the chicken from, Wilhelm?" 6Wilhelm groans...but manages out three words. "Go fuck yourself." 21:15 "THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS TOWN ABOUT READY TO TEAR ITSELF APART OVER THIS!" Nyssa stamps her foot, reloading her bow and walking over to Wilhelm, pointing the bow in his face. "A NAME. NOW." * Amy_Morrison turns around as she hears that and glares at the thief. Her eyes are alight with flame, and her staff is right at his throat. "You. Will. tell. Us. A. Name." she seethes. 21:16 "Oh heck...Girls are...Holy shit!" "HEY!!... One more step, and theres gonna be no more chicken, capiche?" He heard it said south of the border, still not quite sure what it means. * Fen_McRoth thinks if he is the only one here wanting to chill out and leave this shit to another guys "Now listen, I don't have any problem just turning you in, but these people want their squabble solved, so I can't really say if you'll do any better if you fess up or not." 21:17 6"The rich girl's gonna murder that boy!"6, someone shouts out. The others? Less reaction, because, well, they're not as loud. People stare. A few run off. Two guards, with armbands on walk up past the crowd. They don't see the situation yet. "who knows, we might even just let you go if you just give a name." "well, i guess not any more" "But if you keep this up, you're not going anywhere...except the chopping block." Amy adds. "OI! We need a guard here!" 21:19 * Thomas_Blackstone hands off the chicken to Fen. "Take this... You're bigger than me...." 6It's the captain himself, and the other one, the guard who influenced Nyssa to join the guard in the first place. Both have serious, disappointed looks on their faces. The crowd scatters. The two senior guards walk up to the group. "Weapons down, NOW.", Mister Roche has a commanding voice, when he speaks, people listen. Or cower. * Fen_McRoth stares at the chicken, trying to tell him telepatically "Don't even think about it" * Fen_McRoth thinks "I can't put my weapons down ;_;" 6The chicken's done struggling. Perhaps it's terrified by the man, too. 21:20 "..." Nyssa lowers her wristbow, still staring down Wilhelm. "...right, Captain." * Amy_Morrison lowers her staff, keeping it in her hand but not releasing it just yet. She'll do so when everythign else is down. * Sammy_Carrion gets up and sheathes the knife. * Thomas_Blackstone is still stuck holding the chicken then. "Will someone in chainmail please take this damn chicken off of me?" 21:21 * Sammy_Carrion breaths a sigh of relief. I really hate even thinking about using that thing on someone else... 6"We've heard what happened...and we'll take the chicken. All of you need to go home."6, the chicken is taken....and the guards walk away. You guys are left by yourselves. Wilhelm is left, too. 21:22 "Everyone is o.. ok?" "I'm fine...the villagers have been patched up too. 21:23 * Nyssa_Pritchart almost kicks Wilhelm in frustation, but she pulls the pick, only spraying him with dirt and wwood chips. "...c'mon, let's go back to my house, guys." "sure Thing Nyss..you need to relax..like.. now!" 21:24 * Amy_Morrison follows but as soon as she gets to the village is called away...apparently there was another big fight, this one over a cow that fought back. * Thomas_Blackstone brushes the feathers off his cloak... "That goddamn moron..." "Sorry guys, I've got work to do...Sammy, a moment?" "Sure, what's up?" 21:25 "Can I have that petal? I'm pretty sure I'll get to ask martha about it while I'm working." 21:26 "Sure, I have a bunch more back home. i've been putting them through every kind of test. Tell Martha to drop me a line if she knows anything." "Alright...see you later, Amy, and thanks for backing me up." "Right, I'll see what I can do." And with a flourish of her robes, Amy vanishes into the crowds, humming a tune. CHAPTER 3: Outsider Among Us 21:28 6And while Amy might be in a good mood, people in town obviously aren't. When you guys get to the pritchart house, you notice a few things. Four men, a bunch of broken windows and rocks that missed their marks, and those men running off into an alley, disappearing into a bunch of crammed buildings, screaming "MISERS!!!!" "What the flying! Tom! let's get em!" 6Those guys are -gone-. 21:29 ". . . . why am i so slow..." * Thomas_Blackstone holds Fen back. "Not a good idea there, boyo." * Nyssa_Pritchart doesn't even bat an eye. "Let them go, they're not even worth wasting arrows on." Nyssa sighs as she unlocks the gate, letting them in." 21:31 "Yeah, I suspect this is going to happen a lot..." 21:32 "Well, it's only a matter of time until they attack my old man's house, then he and gramps will kick their arses" 21:33 "I dont think you'll have a problem Fen... You're not really all that rich, yknow." "Let me dream man, let me dream...i haven't slept in days i muyst be talking weird stuff now..." 21:34 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs, letting them in through the front door. "C'mon. Let's find Father." 6The butler will answer the door, after a long pause. It looks like he's worried. "Nyssa! Thank goodness you're safe! Come in quickly!" "You to then?' I crack a smile at Fen's comment. "Fen smiles back, not sure about what does that meant'" "Yes. Lets go find your father. Weeeeee." He sounds less than enthused. 21:35 "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Nyssa imitates Tommy's tone of voice. "Where is Father?" 21:36 6"In his study. He's...not in a good mood."6, the butler will let the group do as they wish. 21:37 "Right." Nyssa begins walking up to the study." "Oh, excelent, Im sure seeing me will perk him right up." 21:38 "Just stay outside of the room and keep quiet, I'm sure it'll be fine." 6In his study, Mr. Pritchart is polishing a rapier. Just in case. 21:39 * Thomas_Blackstone is perfectly silent, leaning agaist the door jam while waiting for nyssa. * Nyssa_Pritchart knocks on the door several times. "Father!" 21:41 6"Come in, Nyssa.", her father sounds on edge. And not in a protective, GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER way, but a more desperate kind of way. * Nyssa_Pritchart walks in. "...that sword." 21:42 6"Is just a precaution."6, Mr. Pritchart will turn his eyes to his daughter. She has something to say, right? 21:44 "...then you know of this town's suffering." Nyssa stands up quite straight. "...you know, they effectively kicked me off the force for a month. Said it wasn't good for a rich outside to be bossing around people." "Tom, Think any SERIOUS SHIT started here?" 21:46 "Like that's not the norm anyway..." I say under my breath after overhearing Nyssa. 21:47 6He knows what she's thinking. "So you want me to feed them.", he will sigh, and turn around to face Nyssa. "Look. I'll pitch in and help if everyone else helps...but I've heard nothing except people suggesting that I spend a fortune on feeding, clothing, and sheltering the whole town.", he seems calm. Like he's been practicing this explanation. "You are different. Deal with it." 21:48 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to keep his mouth shut, for fear of Mr. Pratchet's anti-boyfriend killsquads. "I was born here! I can't just sit by and watch this town suffer...and you're a part of this town, too! Surely you can do more?" 21:49 * Fen_McRoth just can't believe this... 21:50 *Pritchart "... And no fen, I dont think anyone got inside." 6"I've got the paperwork for the academy finalized. Next year, you won't even be here to watch the town suffer."6, Mister Pritchart will stare at Nyssa, unfazed. "You understand, right? You're not these people. In a year, you're going to be out of here, and spending several years away from everyone...including that Blackstone boy." 21:51 "Hrrk..." 21:52 * Fen_McRoth pats Tom's back "Easy man, we won't let that happen" "...I..." Nyssa continues to frown, still unable to comprehend the magnitude of it all. "But...I can't just leave everyone like this." 21:56 6"I've heard you speak of nothing but going to the capital and studying these past few years. Are you going to make such a rash decision?"6, Nyssa's father looks a little worried now. He really doesn't have the same kind of sentimental views as she does. He's been a wandering man for most of his life. "Thanks, Fen, but it's true..." 21:57 "brother, we can go to the capital to visit her...Heck...don't give up.." 21:58 "Of course I want to go to the capital! But I can't just let my home town fall apart out from under me like this...! I can't let it happen!" Nyssa furiously stamps her foot down. * Thomas_Blackstone smiles absentmindedly. "Of course. Besides, Ive got an important date at the capitol. As soon as things are squared away here..." He chuckles. "Im gonna show that bastard..." he says quietly... 22:00 "And you know even if it's stupid or dangerous, a stupid guy like me will always follow ya" 6"You're overreacting. It's a bad season. Everyone's overreacting because it's been a while since they've seen one. If it makes you feel better, then....fine. I could....make an anonymous donation....of some grain I've been holding onto."6, he doesn't seem proud that he's been hoarding grain, which he's predicting will be rising in price everywhere locally. 22:01 * Thomas_Blackstone just shrugs "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it, old chum." He hushes up, concentrating on listening to the conversation through the door. * Sammy_Carrion is just standing around, kind of wondering what exactly they were doing. I could be messing with some of the remaining pedals... 22:02 "Father..." Nyssa approaches him, stopping only feet away. "I know that you don't approve of the company I keep, and you don't approve of the status of some of the town citizens...but if I go to the capital and I return...I want this town to still be here the way I remember it." 22:03 "... Hey Sammy. You're not going to be pissed off at me forever are you? I mean, cmon... Its not like Im going to tell anyone about... " looks at fen "Yknow." 22:04 "Ohh.. need me to step out for a second?" * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs a little. "You may have moved here to escape the big city life, but I was born here and you know that I could never turn my back on my friends or this town. If you can't accept that...then I'll never be able to go to the academy, knowing that the one hope for this town has abandoned it." 22:05 6"I can't really do that, Nyssa. Things change. But I don't think that this town is going to be destroyed by just one bad season."6, he'll pause a moment...and then, exhale. Has he defused this situation? After standing in a kind of shocked stupor and going a little red, I snap out of it and clench a fist. "You might" I say, cracking my knuckles. 22:06 "Tom.."? -Fen stares, wanting to know what the heck is happening- 22:07 "Oh COME ON. Just tell me what I have to do for you to forgive me.... And you have to admit, it was kinda funny... "Erk, no it wasnt." "Just kidding. Not funny at all." 22:08 * Thomas_Blackstone puts on his most sincere face... 22:09 6"Well, you still have time to decide. But do make up your mind soon.", he has no good response to what she says. Because it's up to her to make this choice, though he's pretty sure what she's threatening right now is painfully stupid. 22:10 "Fen." I say quietly, "you might want to hold me back..." I then lunge into Tom, throwing a left hook right for his nose. 22:11 "Oh shit!!" -Fens does his best to try and hold both Sammy and Tom- * Thomas_Blackstone is ready for it this time, and quickly lunges to the side. * Fen_McRoth stands in the middle trying to stop them "Fuck! no time for that shit!" 6As if Nyssa could ever be logical at a time like this. She begins to turn and leave before she stops at the door. "..just one last question, Father. That day you allowed me to ride with one of your shipments to catch up with my friends." She took a little breath. "...what were you shipping?" 22:12 * Thomas_Blackstone is unfortunatly, too caught up in dodging Sammy to hear this little tidbit. 22:13 "you IDIOT" I yell, leaning out against Fen's grip. I push Fen off and straighten my clothing, calming down. but still fuming. 6"Payment. The coasts are to the south. You don't get shipments through Lombard unless you pay the bandits."6, and then, he'll add on to this. "Don't you dare judge my business like that again, Nyssa, when all I do is to make life better for you.", he doesn't sound angry, but....well, he doesn't need to be lectured on ethics. 22:16 "...hmph. I just wanted to save Thomas' sister from those slimeballs, that's it." 22:17 "Okay, Okay, look. I really am sorry. I wont do it again... and I agree that it was rather rash... 22:18 "Heck, can i act as a judge or something? tell me what happened and let's decide a happy ending!" "Your friends are raising a ruckus. Get them out of the house. You have two weeks to make up your mind, Nyssa." 22:19 "I mean, cmon... Science is fun..." "You REALLY don't get it do you?" 22:20 "Science"... "Ok Tom what the heck did you do to sammy"? <_< -Fen knowns that Tom+Science= Evil- 22:21 * Nyssa_Pritchart fumes just a little. "Fine, father. But I'm telling you now - There's no reason for that little girl to suffer." 22:23 6"Not my business."6, a simple response. 22:24 "Get What? I mean, I got that taking your stuff was wrong... and I didnt exactly want people to connect it too you... I am genuinly sorry for all this." 22:25 * Nyssa_Pritchart leaves the room, greeting her friends. "Hey, guys..." Her face is a mixture of sadness tinged with exhaustion. "Father says you've been quite loud." "We're Really sorry Nyss" "Eh, yeah, sorry. I decided to stir a beehive." "Least he gets that much" I mutter under my breath. 22:27 "...let's just go." Nyssa begins walking downstairs. * Fen_McRoth whispers to Tom "Hey, you should be conforting her now..." 22:28 * Thomas_Blackstone follows. "Fen, if I try to appologise to sammy again, punch me..." * Sammy_Carrion beats Tom to it. "You know, I think I'm actually going to go to Academy next semester" "I'm talking about Nyssa dumbass!" 22:29 "Ehh, yeah, I know. Just squaring that away..." He rushes forward. 22:31 "Consequently, so am I!" "So, Tommy." Nyssa wipes her forehead a little, she was clearly sweating. "You know, if I go to the Academy, it'll be a while before I can see you again." 22:32 * Sammy_Carrion 's face takes on a particular 'oh shit' look at Tom's sudden declaration. 22:36 * Thomas_Blackstone grins "Didnt you know? I got a full scholarship and everything." 22:37 * Fen_McRoth is in shock "..." 22:38 "For what?" I inquire, almost scared to ask. 22:40 "Professinal Pranker"? 22:41 "Oh, yknow, standard stuff... Mostly, Im gonna be majoring in "Finding my bloody father" and "Getting some answers." Now, they're not your standard courses, and there arnt any teachers... and it's not on campus.... "..." 22:42 "well.. i'd like to join knighthood...y'know, like my father" 22:44 "Fen, do it man. Reach for the stars. Maybe you'll end up saving sammy here from a dragon." "i don't think they'll allow a guy like me there..but, thanks for supporting me pal" 22:57 * Nyssa_Pritchart snickers at Tom's comment a little about his 'courses' but sobers up a little. "...I really don't want to make a decision between the town and the Academy, Tommy...but you knew I was dead set on this from the day you met me, right?" 22:59 "Sure. I wouldnt feel right keeping you here..." 23:00 "And well... since you're leaving, it's given me the push I needed to get stuff done." 23:01 "I mean, Ill still be able to visit you, right? "..." Nyssa leaps forward to hug Tommy. "...I knew you'd understand...but promise me you'll keep the town the same...okay?" "Don't you dare to think this small travel to the capital is going to get rid of a guy like Tom, Nyss" 23:03 * Thomas_Blackstone hugs back... then suddenly kisses her. "Happy Birthday." 23:05 * Fen_McRoth feels like he shouldn't be there, and smiling at his friend's happiness, slowly goes away "...thanks." Nyssa sighs. * Sammy_Carrion winces a bit. what's up with tom... 23:09 "...you know...I think it'll be okay. Sure...we had the worst season ever...but it'll be okay...we'll pull through, I'm sure...and, well, since I'm now off the force for a month, guess I can start volunteering around town...right?" 23:10 "Yeah! Thats the spirit. I mean, sure, we're all starving and strained emotionally, but we'll pull through!" 6Fade to black END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 1